


Darlin'

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BUT SO MUCH FLUFF DONT WORRY, Injury, Instrument, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, just a lil, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: When Madison has something come up and can't be Jefferson's plus one to an event; he volunteers Hamilton to fill in his shoes.Only good can come from that, right?





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> You guys blow me absolutely away with the amount of support for this series! It's crazy and I thank all of you so much!
> 
> Before you read, understand I did try to keep Thomas's musical history as accurate to real history as possible. Everything surrounding his injury in this story happened in real life! 
> 
> Alrighty, enjoy!

~Friday~  
"James what do you mean you can't come!?" Thomas frowned as he leaned against the table in the employee lounge. "You said you could!"

"I know I did but," James sighed as he poured cream in his coffee, "but this just came up. My sister just had her first child Thomas; three weeks earlier than planned. I need to be there for her."

Thomas frowned and rubbed his forehead, "I know I know I understand." He sighed as slid down the leg of the table to be seated on the floor, "It's just I promised Martha I'd be her honorary guest to perform but I really don't want to go alone."

"Would it be that bad?" James asked, taking a sip of his newly made coffee and turning around to face Thomas. 

"Of course it would Jemmy!" Thomas whined; he knew he was being irrational. It wouldn't kill him to go alone but he just didn't want to face this alone.

"You have your musical piece memorized right?" James asked.

"Of course. Don't patronize me, I still practice almost every day," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it because it's Martha that you don't want to go alone?" James asked.

"Our relationship ended on good terms James, if anything she's the only person I'll be glad to see there." He mumbled.

They heard the door open to the employee lounge, although Thomas's back was to the door so he couldn't see but he could see Madison's smirk grow.

Before Thomas could open his mouth to say anything, James spoke.

"How do you feel about being Thomas's Plus One at a music showcase, Hamilton?"

"What?"

Thomas immediately face palmed, hiding his face. He could feel his cheeks start to get hot at just the thought of Hamilton hearing him play his violin.

"Are you free this Saturday? Thomas promised his presence to a friend that is directing a musical showcase. He also promised a plus one, but I'm afraid something came up for me this weekend." He cast a glance at Thomas before grinning back at Hamilton, "so, would you be willing to take my place?"

"I...guess?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at Thomas. 

"Well look there Thomas, I found your plus one." James had this smirk proudly placed on his lips. As he passed by Thomas to leave the room, he flicked his forehead. "Why don't you tell your plus one a little bit more about the showcase while I go do some work?"

Jefferson shot Madison a glare that could probably kill, before he heard the employee lounge door close and it was just Hamilton and him.

"Why do you sound so disappointed I agreed to go?" Alex teased as he pour a coffee, "afraid it'll be seen as a date?"

Thomas snorted, "don't be so full of yourself." He shook his head, "and it's because I don't let people know that I play violin anymore-"

"You play violin?"

"My point exactly, thanks for proving it." He shook his head, "I stopped playing in front of a crowd years ago. But, I agreed to this for old times sake because my ex-girlfriend asked it of me since it's the first festival she's in charge of."

"Wait, you're going because an old girlfriend asked of you?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Alex," he groaned as he stood up from off the floor, "we ended on good terms and have supported each other so I agreed. But then James got busy and," he took a deep breath and popped his knuckles, "it's just a lot."

Alex nodded, "alright, it'll be fine. I'm sure you're great at it. When did you start playing?"

"When I was eight years old."

"Dude you've been playing for at least 20 years why are you concerned?" Alex crossed his arms, swirling his coffee around before taking a swig.

"I stopped playing in front of a crowd when I turned 23. Since then it's been just a hobby for me, understand?"

"Not really but alright?" Alex shrugged, before smirking. He could tell Thomas was only getting worked up about the topic, so he changed it to a playful conversation. "Since I am your plus one, you plan on paying for everything?" 

Thomas laughed and God was it magnetic, "nah, I'm the honorary guest of the director. The company that's hosting it is paying for the both of us." He paused for a moment, "speaking of the fact that you're now my plus one, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know?" Alex snorted, "unlike you when I get invited some place I don't immediately think of my outfit."

"We can't clash, so we'll have to coordinate our outfits together." Thomas thought for a moment.

"I'm not wearing purple," Alex quickly assured but had a smile on his face.

Thomas grinned, "no, you don't have to but I have an idea. Say, do you have any meetings planned for the rest of the day?"

"No?"  
\----

Of all places, Hamilton never thought Jefferson would be dragging him to the mall.

"Thomas, what are we doing here?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he stuffed his keys in his back pocket, "getting coordinating outfits, obviously."

Thomas began to drag him to one of the more expensive suit stores. As they began to look around, Alex quickly noticed the price tags.

He glanced at Thomas; they got paid basically the same thing, which was a very nice decent salary. However the company was still starting out so salaries would have to wait to grow. So that left the question, how could Thomas afford all these nice things? 

"Jefferson, I don't think I'll be able to buy anything from here-"

"Don't worry about it. You're my plus one so its on me." Thomas said nonchalantly.

"Dude no, these are expensive and you already paid for my car bill last month. Where are you getting all this money?" He frowned. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "why is it your concern?"

"You aren't doing any illegal, right?" Alex asked; he doubted that Thomas would but with how shady he was acting about it.

Jefferson snorted, "Christ Hamilton, is that immediately what your mind thinks?" He pulled a few things off a shelf, "and no, I've had a savings account from when I was younger that's been building."

Alex paused for a moment; in all honestly he was going to ask where a young Thomas Jefferson made enough money to put into a savings account from but was shut up when Jefferson started to speak again.

"So I was thinking about the outfits and I got this: both wear black suits, matching cuff links and stuff, but our accent colors compliment each other? I'll wear purple and you'll wear yellow."

"Yellow is better than purple."

"Glad you're on board." Jefferson then turned, "what size are you in suits?"

Alex shrugged, "I dunno. I don't really wear suits. You telling me that you know what your size is in suits?"

Thomas scoffed, "Alex all I wear are suits." He sighed, before motioning a worker over.

"What are you doing-"

"Can you please have him fitted for a suit of this brand?" Thomas asked the male employee that came over very nicely as he handed him the specific brand of suit to match one of his newest ones at home.

The employee nodded and gestured for Alex to follow him to the dressing rooms. Thomas grinned at the light pink flush that was evident over Hamilton's cheeks.

While he waited nearby the dressing rooms, he picked out their tie colors and cuff links. 

"Sir?"

The employee tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see a very flustered Hamilton; Thomas wouldn't lie. He was rocking that suit.

He let out a wolf whistle, "that's the one. Bag it up for me please?" 

The employee nodded and ushered Alex back into the changing room. 

Maybe, just maybe Thomas was imagining it but he could've sworn Alex's face flushed 5 shades darker at his whistle.  
\----

"Okay and your total is....$575." The male employee smiled as Jefferson pulled out his credit card and swiped.

As they walked out of the store, Thomas noticed Alex almost look sickly. "You okay?"

"You just spent so much on me....for an event. Why? I can't pay you back." Alex looked at him, bewildered. 

"Sure you can. Buy me lunch." 

"That doesn't add up to nearly how much you spent on me just then and then the car bill last month-"

"Just make sure that they up charge my drink for a milkshake."  
\----

As they sat down eating their lunch in the food court, he glanced at Thomas. "Any other stores?"

"Two; one for shoes and one for me." Jefferson answered as he shoved a fry into his mouth, "speaking of which, what shoe size are you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked, "oh? Thomas I didn't-"

"Not like that you perv!" Thomas laughed as he chunked a fry at the other male, heat rising to his cheeks.

Alex knocked the fry out of the air, "I'm an 8." He answered, still laughing a little.

"God you have small feet, I'm a 12." Jefferson teased, "apparently your feet aren't the only thing that's-"

"Don't you dare."  
\----  
They walked out of the shoe store with two matching pairs of shoes. "Okay and the last store?"

"Jewelry store." Thomas answered as they got on the escalator.

"Why? We already got our cuff links?"

Thomas looked at Alex as if he was stupid, "I have to get a matching earring."

"You have your ears pierced!?" Alex asked in shock as they got off the elevator.

"Only one of my ears Hamilton," Thomas answered as they walked into the desired store; him pulling out the cuff links to see which earring truly matched them best.

"For how long!?"

Thomas scoffed, "since I was a teenager."

"How have I never noticed!?" Alex was truly shocked. He thought he would've noticed if his long term political rival and crush had a piercing.

"I typically wear a matte black one that's hard to see unless you're looking for it." Jefferson answered as he picked up a box of diamond earrings that matched the already picked out cuff links.

Before he could stop himself, Alex reached forward and pushed his curly locks out of the way of his ear to reveal the black matte circle earring. "Hm."

Jefferson froze and slightly turned to be able to look at Alex out of the corner of his eye. "Did....did you not believe me?"

Alex immediately retracted his hand and blushed a light pink, "I just uh, found it hard id never noticed it before."

Thomas laughed, before returning his attention back to the earrings and cuff links, "don't worry, my hair really covers it." He held up two boxes of earrings, "which box matches the cuff links better?"

"Right one." Alex answered but bit his lip, "I just, it's a shock." 

Thomas put the left box down and went to check out, "why? Aren't you always talking about extra my fashion sense is?"

"It's more of the shock that I've never noticed it before." Alex said as Thomas paid for the earrings.

As they walked outside of the store Thomas smirked down at Alex, "are you admitting to checking me out on a regular basis Hamilton?" He teased.

"Don't act so arrogant," Alex responded, but hated the fact that he felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I'm just saying I usually notice those type of things!"

"Sure."  
\----  
~Saturday~

Thomas pulled up to Hamilton's apartment and sent him a quick text saying "here".

He got "k." back as a response and 5 minutes later, Hamilton came walking into the parking garage and towards his car.

God, he looked.....amazing? Thomas blushed slightly; their outfit were practically the same but Alex had braided a section of his hair and then pulled it all into a ponytail.

When Alex climbed in the car, Thomas couldn't help himself and wolf whistled again, "I say I did good picking out your outfit." 

Alex rolled his eyes as he blushed a tad, "sure sure. You don't look bad yourself," Alex smirked.

"Darlin, I never look bad."  
\----

They pulled into the parking lot, parking in the spot reserved for them.

Alex glanced at Thomas and then the building, "this may be a bad time to ask but...what exactly should I expect?"

Thomas laughed, "you're telling me you have no clue what's going to happen but still decided to come?"

Alex shrugged, "I mean, I know people are going to be performing. That's all?"

"It's basically a place for people to perform in front of a crowd for recognition. Maybe get a signed deal or something. That's how it differs from a competition, nobody wins anything. However this particular one is a classical music showcase, so it's going to be instrumental."

"So what's your role in all this?"

"I'm the honorary guest of the director, I play very first. Kinda of an act to buy more time for the other acts who might be nervous." He explained, "also, the honorary guest of the director is a huge honor because being it means that everyone is going to pay attention to you. How good the guest is usually depicts how good the director is." He explained as they got out of the car, his violin case over his shoulder, and started heading towards the entrance.

"Thomas!" A voice cried as a figure ran to meet Thomas and pushed him into a hug, "it's so good to see you again!"

"Ah, Martha." Thomas chuckled as he hugged her back, "thanks for having me. And look at you, finally putting on your own showcase."

Martha took a step back, grinning. "Well, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm glad you came." She said sincerely before turning towards Alex, "Are you going to introduce your plus one or keep me curious the rest of the night?"

Thomas grinned and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "this is Alexander Hamilton." 

"Martha Wayles." She reached her hand out to shake his, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Alex grinned and instead of a handshake, pulled her hand to his lips and pecked her knuckles, "the pleasure is all mine." 

Jefferson rolled his eyes watching them but then Alex caught his gaze and smirked.

"what is it Jefferson? Jealous?" He walked forwards and grabbed Thomas's hand and pecked his knuckles too, "All you had to do was ask, darlin." He threw the nickname Thomas used in the car back at him.

"Don't patronize me Hamilton," Thomas spoke though he knew his cheeks were practically glowing red by now.

"Come on you two, let's get inside shall we?" Martha grinned at them, already seeing the chemistry between them. 

Alex started to follow Martha inside but threw Thomas a smirk over his left shoulder.

Thomas already knew it was going to be a hard day.  
\----

As they walked around, many people seemed to recognize Thomas. They'd stop him and talk to him about seeing him live all those years ago and how glad they were that he was getting back into performing.

Thomas and Martha quickly steered away from those conversations, which honestly only left Alex more confused.

So when it was almost time for the showcase to begin, they waited in the wing of the stage while everyone filled in.

"How often did you use to perform?" Alex asked leaning beside him against the wall.

"Hm?" Thomas glanced up from tuning his violin.

"A lot of people here recognize you. How often did you use to perform?"

Thomas moved his bow across his strings to check the overall sound and then went back to fiddling with the pegs. "I competed a lot from ages 12-23. About...i don't know? Maybe 2 performances a month?"

"That's for 11 years!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex I already knew you were capable of basic math." Thomas replied sarcastically but had a grin on his lips.

"Why'd you stop?"

"None of your business." His answer almost came too fast.

Alex went to argue but Martha walked back in, "I'm about to go introduce you to the crowd. You ready?" She smiled at Thomas.

Thomas smiled as he stood up, testing his instrument's sound one more time. "Yes ma'am." 

Martha nodded before walking out with a mike thanking everyone for coming today.

Alex glanced at Thomas, "you nervous?"

Thomas snorted, "not really. I did do this for quite some time." He grinned down at Alex, "thanks for coming today,"

Alex smirked back up at him, "no problem. You better impress me though." 

Thomas smirked right back and leaned down to where almost their noses were touching, "sure thing darlin."

Before Alex could react, Thomas was walking on stage as the crowd cheered.

Alex felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Thomas go out onto the stage, smiling and grinning. Martha did a little bit more talking about Thomas before introducing the two pieces he will play.

"The first piece is the classic violin and piano duet of Pachabel's Canon in D." The crowd cheered.

"The second piece is Requiem For a Dream piano and violin duet by Mozart." The crowd cheered once more as Martha walked to stand by Alex.

Everyone watched in silence as the piano began the beginning of canon in d. 

Alex watched Thomas take a deep breath and then joined the piano. 

As the music played, Alexander honestly was impressed. It gave off such a....happy tone. One of longing and love. 

"I'm so glad he decided to come today." Martha spoke in a quiet tone without removing her gaze from the stage.

"Do you," Alex bit his lip, "do you know why he quit performing?" He knew that he overstepping boundaries but his curiosity killed him.

Martha sighed, "I suppose he hasn't told you yet."

"No ma'am. I only found out he played violin yesterday." Alex answered.

"You should wait until he wants to tell you then," Martha smiled sadly.

"Ma'am please." Alexander was all about to beg, "I, I want to know. Did something go wrong or did he just grow tired of it. I-I have this need to know!"

It was silent. Just the piano and the violin while Martha weighed her options and actions in her head.

She finally spoke. "It was his wrist injury."

Alex glanced down at the woman, "his what?"

"He broke his wrist when he was 23. He had two surgeries but in the second they damaged a nerve, forever making moving his right wrist painful." She took a breath, "he learned how to write with his left hand and survive, but with the case of his violin...it just didn't happen."

Thomas had finished his first piece of music and moved onto his second; Requiem for a Dream. It was much more dramatic and angry, regretful. Everyone could feel the heaviness it laid on their hearts.

Martha's eyes filled with tears, "he told me the pain was bearable but he- he broke down at his last competition." 

~~~~

She sat in the wing, longingly watching her boyfriend play violin. She could see his eyebrows pinch together and the sweat on his forehead.

It was beautiful. And then it was silent.

Thomas dropped both his bow and violin to the ground, before falling to his knees; tears dwelling in his eyes.

The stagehands quickly pulled the curtain closed as Martha ran out to his side, "Thomas, talk to me. You're okay." 

He was shaking and covering his face with his hands. 

"I can barely hold my own bow. God, I'm - I'm helpless."   
~~~~

Martha frowned as she recounted it to Alex. She kept talking through her tears, "he gave up competing and performing, but he never gave up playing it as a hobby. I- I begged him to stop but he refused."

"Why!" Alex demanded, he could feel himself getting angry; at what? He couldn't quite tell.

"He said it was the last thing he had of his dad. Not the one who kicked him out for who he could love-" she wiped a tear away, "but the one who spent hours a day teaching his oldest son how to play violin. If he gave up violin, he gave up him."

The was a pause between them, "Do you know what requiem means sir?" Martha asked.

"Remembrance, typically played at funerals." Alex paused before continuing.

"Remembrance of a Dream."  
\----

Thomas breathed deeply as he finished his final note, and the piano ended. His right wrist hurt, but not unbearable. More of a constant nagging. He'd go home and soak it in warm water after taking some medicine for it.

He glanced out in the crowd; from what he could see, there were tears in most people's eyes and on others there were faces of sympathy, sadness.

He took his final bow and then walked off stage, only to be greeted by a crying Martha hugging him tightly.

He had a soft smile cross his face as he patted her head, gently. When he looked up he was met with a pissed looking Alex, who had tears forming in his eyes.

Alex quickly turned on his heels and started to stomp off.

"Alex-" Thomas started when Martha pulled back, "I told him about your wrist."

"You did what!?"  
\----

Alex stood outside in the back entrance, pacing. He'd couldn't place his anger and that only made him more angry.

It was unfair what happened to Thomas; he wanted to blame the doctors, the nurses, the world, whoever decided that this would be the outcome of his life.

Hearing his playing, he had so much to look forward to. Now-now he couldn't even play without pain! And that probably pissed Hamilton off the most.

He heard the door behind him open and he turned around to greet Jefferson.

Tears were still holding their place in Alex's eyes; refusing to fall. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I admit it Alex?" Thomas countered, "I can technically still play-"

"With pain!" Alex could feel his anger level rising as he walked towards Thomas, "how do you see that as okay?!"

"I don't." 

Alex jabbed him in the chest, tears finally falling. However, every word he spoke was personally dripping with anger at the universe. "It's unfair Thomas. It's unfair that something like that ruined your entire goal for the future! It's unfair that I can't place the blame on a single person but if I could- oh if I could meet the crew of doctors who perform that surgery I'd-"

He didn't get to finish the threat as there were another set of lips on his.

Thomas Jefferson was kissing him.  
That's new.

Before he could move the kiss any further, Thomas pulled back. He rested his forehead on Alex's but kept his eyes closed. 

"Yes Alex, you're right. It's unfair. But I've moved on, I can't keep moping about it. It's gotten more bearable over the years and the more I use it. It's just a fact of life,"   
He finally opened his eyes, and held a sad look. He reached up and wiped Alex's tears away, "I'm sorry for making you cry."

He leaned fully up so that he was now his true height and almost towered over Alex.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." 

Thomas smiled softly, "wasn't your fault," he thought for a moment of how to change the topic. "Did I impress you?"

Alex gripped Thomas's tie and pulled him down into another kiss; this one longer and more passionate. When they finally pulled away, Alex smirked up at Thomas. 

"Does that answer your question, Darlin?"

**Author's Note:**

> THE NERDS FINALLY DID IT GOD BLESS!!


End file.
